ET: The Endless Trope
by Misc.Frog
Summary: A space ship crashes in South Park, bringing with it a strange new boy. Unbeknownst to the South Park Four, this event will ultimately bring them all closer. OC alert! May eventually contain elements of smut, you have been warned.
1. The Crash

_Author's preface: Remember how I said I was going to write a less intense love story? Well I'm a big fat liar. Here's a new story for you guys_.

 _I hope you like it..._

South Park

 **episode: 290,930,940: ET: The Endless-Trope...**

 **PART 1: The Crash.**

The South Park four were gathered at Cartman's house as usual, because his mother was almost never there. The four boys sat on the couch, watching Terrance and Phillip reruns. Ever since they canceled the show last month, it's just lost its punch. Kenny sighed through his parka.

"This sucks..." Stan whined.

"Yea, we need something else to do..." Kyle agreed with Stan. Kenny looked up at Cartman, who looked rather content. He was mindlessly munching on cheesy poofs, and ignoring his friends' complaints. "Why don't we play that Stick of Truth game again?" Kyle asked.

"I liked that game!" Stan said.

"Ya me too!" Kenny mumbled.

"We're older now gahs," Cartman said. The other two boys didn't change their beat. "that game is for babies." Cartman spat. Kyle groaned, and fell back into the couch, folding his arms like a pissed off toddler.

"So what's the **mature** thing to do?" Kyle asked, quite rudely.

"Sitting down and calmly watching television, whilst partaking in bags of calories." Cartman said, using big words to push his 'maturity' level up.

"There's nothing to watch dude, and I want to **do** something!" Stan said. Kenny hummed in aggreement.

"Alright fahn, what do the **children** want to do?" Cartman spat. Stan and Kyle grew angry.

" **WE** are going to go to the skate park, and **you** aren't coming with us!" Kyle said, as he got off the couch, with Stan and Kenny following him.

"Fahn, enjoy your orgy!" Cartman shouted.

"Fuck you fatass!" Kyle screamed. "I thought you were supposed to be the mature one!" With that reality check, Cartman swore. Kyle claimed victory and left the house.

oOo

Just out of the Earth's atmosphere, a flying saucer was circling the area round Colorado, making observations about the quiet little mountain town. This was the Aliens' usual schedule, inspect the planet by day, probe anuses by night. It was simple, and lucritive. But today, however, something felt different. It was then they noticed another ship fast approaching them.

"Moo moo moooooo!" Captain Alien screamed, as the ship began to fire at them. A beam hit the ship's force field, but the Aliens were prepared for an attack like this. Thus, Captain Alien pulled a switch, which caused three glowing orbs to launch from their ship's cannons, two hitting the opposing vessel. "Moo moo moooo mo mo!"

The enemy ship went down. As it burned through Earth's atmosphere, one could make out an inscription in English.

 _CAUTION! BIOHAZARD!_

"Well, shit." Alien Captain says.

oOo

Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were at the recently built South Park Skate Park, riding their boards. Kenny however, was on a scooter, because last time he skateboarded, he crushed his skull on the pavement. It was a slow and painful death, one Kenny didn't want to relive(pun intended).

"Wanna see me do an ollie over Kenny?" Stan said. Kyle gave him a 'are you kidding me' look. Kenny looked terrified. "Joking, I can't ollie that well yet." He chuckled.

"I really do wanna play that game again guys." Kyle said, as he sipped from his Dr Pep-er.

"I do too," Stan said, settling down to sit next to Kyle.

"I just miss being eight, and playing a crazy game like that," Kyle reminsiced. "It was the most fun I've ever had playing a game with Cartman." He said.

"No kidding." Stan said.

"I could still be princess!" Kenny mumbled, raising his hand.

"Saw that coming!" Kyle giggled. The three boys then all began laughing, just as a dark object began falling to the Earth.

 **CCCRRRRRRAAAAASSSSHHHHHH!**

A large impact basically destroyed the east corner of the park, sending concrete in all different directions. Kenny hid behind Kyle, as to avoid dying. He and Stan looked on with shock, as the smoke cleared. They saw a mangled spaceship, on fire in some places, but it was obvious it was an alien vessel.

"What the fuck is that?" Stan finally asks, only for everyone to ignore him.

"Looks like an alien ship." Kyle says, as he inspects the writing on the side, which is in plain english. "or not..." He said.

"Why would an alien ship have english on it?" Stan asked.

"I don't know." Kyle said. Just then, the ship opened up. The three boys stepped back, Kenny yelping in fear. A figure exited the ship, and set foot on the concrete. It looked to be a kid, about the same age as the boys, wearing a strange gas mask, and a skin-tight black jumpsuit.

"Uhh, why was there a kid in there?" Stan questioned. The boy then looked to the three others.

"C'mon let's get outta here!" Kyle said, as he and Stan began to run away, but Kenny remained. "Kenny!?" Then Kyle noticed that Kenny was frozen. Stan was tugging at Kyle's sleeve the entire time.

Kenny stood there, staring at the boy, taking note of his smooth white skin. Kenny couldn't move a muscle. He was pretty sure he was going to die soon, but he for some reason couldn't move. The boy glanced over at Kenny.

Kyle watched as the boy stared Kenny down. Kenny's head began to shake uncontrollably as the boy continued to stare. Kyle watched in horror as Kenny let out a yelp, as his head exploded, _Scanners_ -style. Then he felt a hand on his own, grasping tightly. A panicked voice could be heard.

"Kyle! We gotta run! Leave Kenny, c'mon!" He pulled Kyle away from the scene. Kyle soon snapped out of his trance as the musky smell vanished. What the hell was happening?

oOo

 _ **CIA Headquarters, Washington D.C.**_

Captain Alien had really fucked up this time. He was being escorted by three soldiers to see Sergeant Antagoniste, the head of the Alien-probe initiative for the humans. He was ready for a sever ass-kicking.

"Captain Alien, what the fuck did you do!?" Antagoniste roared as Captain Alien entered his office.

"Moo moo mo mo mo," Captain Alien began. "Mo mo moo momo, mo mo moooo mo mo-"

"You aren't head of this observation fuckstick, **I am!** I already said there was to be no in-space combat without my say-so!" He yelled, spitting in Alien's face.

"mo MOOO MO MOO Mo mo mo!"

"No you listen to **me** buddy!" Antagoniste said, putting a finger on Alien's chest. "If you can't clean this up by tonight, I'll have your ass on a fuckin platter you got that!?"

"MOmooo-"

" **I SAID YOU FUCKIN GOT THAT TWINKLE COCK!?"**

"Moo, mo moo"

"Good," Antagoniste said, clearing his throat. "The vessel landed in the town of South Park, Colorado of all fuckin places. This was the home of legends such as Craig, and the New Kid..." Capain Alien didn't look impressed.

"Moo mooo mo mo mooo."

"Okay, if you're so confident then git a move on!" Antagoniste barked. Captain Alien saluted him, and made his way to his ship. It was truly raining shit on him right now.

oOo

Cartman was lying on his bed, texting Butters, of all people. Butters can't read through typos, so you have to check your spelling and be straight forward with him. He texted away in the night...

C: Hey Butters, what are you up to?

B: The typical boring stuff, Just got done reorganizing my dad's pantry cuz I got caught touching myself again.

C: Sounds totally lame bruh.

B: What's a bruh?

C: Butters, you need to get out more.

B: Well I can't if I keep getting grounded!

C: Okay Butters calm down...

B: Oh hamburgers, how do I get rid of a text?

C: You tap and hold the text.

B: Okey dokey thanks Eric! :)

C: No problem, How's that girlfriend of yours been?

B: don't have a girlfriend Eric, you know that. :(

C: Haha still a FAG I see?! XD

B: You don't have to make fun of me every time we communicate... :'(

C: Don't be a baby Butters, I can't help it...

B: I bet you couldn't go a day without making fun of me :(

C: Don't make me feel bad Butters...

Just then Cartman heard a knock at his door.

"Cartman let us in!" Stan shouted. Cartman went back on texting.

C: The other three fags are at my door, guess I gotta let them in, catch you tomorrow Butters!

B: Bye bye Eric, good night! :D

Cartman went to his door and unlocked it, letting Stan in, who was practically carrying Kyle.

"What happened?" Cartman said, but then remembered he hated Kyle. "Did the Orgy get out of hand? Did Kosher boy take more than he could handle?"

"Fuck...you...fatass..." Kyle said between heavy breaths. Stan carried the jewish boy over to Cartman's bed, placing him down on the matress.

"Seriously what's up?" Cartman asked.

"I dunno, we were at the skate park, when this ship crash-landed, and this kid came out and..." Remembering the events made Stan blush.

"What? A ship?" Cartman was now interested. "Like a spaceship?"

"Something like that, but a boy came out, and... he killed Kenny," Stan took in a deep breath. "His fucking head exploded, and then Kyle passed out on the way back."

"What the fuck?" was all Cartman could say. "This has gotta be the dumbest joke you gahs have pulled on me ever..."

"It's the truth..." Kyle panted. Cartman looked over to see that Kyle was beet red, and sweating. It looked like he was running a fever. Cartman could feel his body heat radiating from his form.

"He's burning up, we gotta take off his jacket!" Stan said, as he began to undress Kyle. Cartman watched as Kyle's jacket was removed, along with his shirt. Cartman spent more time staring at Kyle's chest than listening to Stan. He couldn't look away, as his eyes explored Kyle's bare chest.

Meanwhile, Stan was running to the kitchen for an ice pack. Cartman looked down at the jew boy, who was panting like he had just run a marathon, with his tongue sticking out. He gazed at his bellybutton, an innie, with just enough belly surrounding it to make it curve. He looked at his chest, which he couldn't make out his ribs, like with Stan, who was too skinny. Though Kyle ate almost as much as Cartman, he had a metabolism that burned fat like a slightly innefficient machine, leaving just enough for one to...grab...

Cartman imagined touching one of Kyle's nipples. He imagined Kyle letting him touch him however he wanted. He felt a hardness in his pajama pants, and broke away, though it took all his might. He fell to the floor in utter confusion and embarrassment.

 _What the fuck was that?_ Cartman thought to himself. Stan then returned with a bag of frozen peas. He approached Kyle and put the peas to his forhead, causing the boy to groan. Cartman slowly made his way out of the room, so the boys wouldn't see his hardon, and ran for the bathroom. Once inside he leaned against the door. He looked down at his erection, blushing furiously.

 _Oh, goddammit, Why am I horny for Kahl?_ He thought.

Meanwhile, Stan was trying his best to keep Kyle cool, but to no avail. The jewish boy was just burning up. Stan then began to feel a headache coming on. It was then that Cartman returned, although Stan never noticed he was gone.

"What'd I miss?" Cartman asked. Stan looked back at the fat boy, and not detecting any alternative douchey motive for asking the question, he answered it.

"Nothin, he's just getting hotter." Stan said, worryed for his friend's well-being.

"Kyle?" It was Mrs. Broflovski. She approached Kyle and picked him up. "Thank you so much for taking care of him boys, but he's gotta get to the hospital!" She said. "where's the other one?" She asked.

"Oh, Kenny? Uhh-" Stan began.

"He...died..." Kyle panted.

"Oh," She said, not showing much sympathy. "Let's go booby!" With that she took Kyle out of Cartman's room, and drove him in her car to the hospital.

"Who called her?" Stan asked.

"I did." Cartman answered plainly.

"Why?" Stan said.

"Cuz Kahl clearly needs medical attention Stan!" Cartman blushed.

"Alright, I gotta get home, see you tomorrow at school fatass." Stan said, leaving Cartman alone in his room for once. Sighing, Cartman hopped back into bed, and pulled out his phone again.

C: Butters, you still awake?

B: Yep, the voices won't let me get any shut eye. What's up?

C: Butters, remember when I drank your cum, and you promised not to tell anyone?

B: Yes...Why did you have to bring that up? :(

C: Well I'm gonna need you to keep another secret for me buddy.

B: Eric, are you okay? You never call me buddy...

C: Butters, I got hard for Kyle...

B: gosh...

C: Yeah, the Jewboy who I've hated my whole life and still do btw, made me horny...

B: I get that feeling.

C: What?

B: Nothing, Eric. As you were saying.

C: Well I just needed to get that off of my chest. Did you hear about a ship crashing at the skate park today?

B: Yup, it was real scary, but there was nobody inside.

C: Nobody?

B: Nope. Weird huh?

C: Either Stan was lying, or the thing got away...

B: What are you talking about Eric?

C: I'll discuss this with you at PE tomorrow, behind the volleyball net. Okay?

B: Okey dokey Eric. Good night Eric.

C: Good night!

B: xoxo

C: What the fuck Butters?

B: Oh hamburgers! :O Eric that was an accident!

Cartman ignored it and turned off his phone, before rolling over, going to sleep...

 _Thoughts? I came up with the concept when I heard about the rumour that there is an alien hidden in every episode of the show. I just imagined a random plot and the story seemed to write itself. It was hard for me to split the massive document I wrote into chapters._

 _Please fav, follow and review. I appreciate every single person who reads my work. Love you all!_


	2. The New New Kid

_Preface: Before we get started I'd like to officially announce that Crybabies is done! I won't be updating the story further, and it will soon be given the status of complete. Thank you all so so much for all favorites and follows! I hope that will carry over to this new story._

 **PART 2: The New New Kid.**

Stan couldn't get any sleep. He was too worried about Kyle. The whole situation sounded like a drug-induced dream, not to mention, his headache just wouldn't go away. He finally dozed off at about 5:45 in the morning, only to be woken up for school twenty minutes later by his older bitch sister Shelly. She didn't even attempt to not be a bitch this morning, waking him up with a splash of ice water.

"FUCK YOU SHELLY!" Stan shouted as he shot up from his twenty-minute nap. Shelly just called him a turd and left the room. Stan cursed aloud as he made his way to his dresser to get dressed. He noticed his headache came back with a vengeance as he put on the usual attire, deciding to exclude his trademark beanie, because he was burning up. Once he got dressed, he immediately went to his phone and tried calling Kyle one more time. Someone finally picked up.

"Brofvloski residence, this is Jerald speaking." Why was Kyle'd dad on his son's phone?

"Yeah, this is Stan, is Kyle doing okay?" Stan asked.

"Oh, yeah he started feeling better just this morning, and he's taking a shower right now." Kyle's dad said.

"Oh, thank god..." Stan sighed. "Thank you, tell him to call me when he gets out okay?"

"Sure thing, buh bye!" With that, Kyle's dad hung up. Stan fell back into his bed, breahing a sigh of relief. He couldn't live without Kyle, as gay as that sounded. Kenny was cool, but Stan just couldn't handle seeing him die every other day. Then there was Cartman, and for obvious reasons, Stan could never be his friend.

 _RRRRRRIIIIINNNGGG!_

Stan picked up his phone in a heartbeat. He saw it was indeed his super best friend, Kyle Brofvloski, and answered it.

"Stan?" Kyle seemed confused.

"How are you feeling dude?" Stan asked.

"I feel alot better," Kyle said, before sighing. "I've been looking all over the medical encyclopedia though, and I can't figure out what was wrong." He said, with that signature Kyle pout.

"I'm sure you just had a bug." Stan assured him.

"No, I didn't feel sick, that's the thing." Kyle said.

"What?"

"Yeah, I felt fine, but I was just really hot and weak, like I was I was paralyzed or something." He explained. "I'll talk to you about it later at school okay?"

"Sure, see you there." Stan said. With that he hung up.

Once at school, Stan immediately hunted for Kyle, as if the phone call they had never happened. He wanted visual proof, physical proof. He wanted to see his best friend. Sure enough he spotted the jewboy's red fro from a mile away. It was truly a sight to behold.

"Hey Kyle." Stan said, not trying to sound too excited as he approached the redhead.

"STAN!" Kyle shouted, tackling Stan into a hug.

"Uh, Kyle?"

"I'm sorry Stan, I didn't realize you were so worried about me! I feel fine now, so now I need to tell you something..." He said.

"What?" He was both confused and intrigued now.

"It's about what happened yesterday." Kyle showed a hint of embarrassment. Stan caught on to this and led his friend to the janitor's closet. Making sure nobody could see them, Stan and Kyle entered the closed the door behind them. Stan looked at Kyle, who sat down and let out a long sigh. His face was red.

"What **about** yesterday?" Stan asked, snapping Kyle out of his embarrassed daze.

"It's about what was wrong with me..." Kyle began, growing more red. "It's about... Cartman..."

"What?" Stan said, growing more confused.

"He was acting weird when you left..." Kyle said, looking away from Stan.

"Weird how?" Stan was now very confused.

"He was..." Kyle said, still not daring to look at Stan. "I _think_ he was...touching himself." Stan's eyes gaped wide.

"Dude..." Stan said, shaking his head to rid that image from his mind. "You _were_ pretty out of it, you were probably seeing things..." Stan, said putting his hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle sighed.

"I feel like that ship crashing had something to do with it..." Kyle said. "I mean, look what happened to Kenny."

"How does that relate to Cartman touching himself?" Stan asked.

"I dunno, but it doesn't add up," Kyle said. Stan tried to object, but to no avail, his headache was still killing him. "I mean, Cartman may be a dick, but I _know_ he's not gay."

"Yeah I see your point," Stan said, hugging Kyle. "But just drop it, you're fine now and that's all that matters." He said, patting the other boy's back.

"Thanks Stan." Kyle said, accepting the embrace. "We gotta get to class now." They separated, and Kyle noticed Stan wincing from his headache. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I got a bit of a headache." Stan said. Kyle pulled a mitten off and put his bare hand on his friend's forehead.

"Dude you're burning up!" Kyle said, his voice full of almost motherly worry. Then his eyes grew wide. "You too?" Stan caught on.

"You just had some bug or something, and now I got it." Stan said, rubbing his forehead.

"Okay... You should call your parents to take you home." Kyle said.

"Can't," Stan said. "Dad's at work, and Mom is starting a new day job at the coffee shop."

"Then I'll walk you home." Kyle said.

"What? No, you got school."

"I don't care, I'm passing every class, and half of those dumbass teachers'll never even know I'm gone." Kyle said. He saw Stan open his mouth to object, but he just stomped his foot. "I'm walking you home whether you like it or not." He was sounding almost like a combination of his mother and father.

"Okay okay..." Stan said. Kyle took Stan's gloved hand with his still naked one, leading the boy out of the janitor's closet and into the halls.

"That's basically what happened Butters..." Cartman just got done explaining the entire nights events to a very confused Butters.

"So do you like Kyle or somethin?" Butters asked. "Cuz you being gay wouldn't change our f-friendship."

"No, in fact, I went back to hating him again..." Cartman said. "I think something else is at work here Butters..."

"Or you could just admit it..." Butters mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?!" Cartman growled, grabbing the blonde boy by his collar.

"N-nothin, Eric." Butters panicked at Cartman's sudden furocity.

 _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG_

Saved by the bell, now it was time to go to homeroom with Mister Garrison. Butters and Cartman entered the classroom, and noticed a severe lack of jew and hippy.

"Where's Stan and Kyle?" Butters asked nobody in particular.

"Dunno, don't care." Cartman said, even though he was concerned for Kyle's health. He didn't have a thing for Kyle, but Butters certainly thought he did, and he figured the more he feigned hatred for the jew, the more likely Butters would change his mind.

"Alright class, sit your little asses down cuz we have someone new joining us today." Mister Garrison said in his usual southern twang. "His name is... what's your name kid?"

Before the class stood a kid with brown hair and blue eyes, he was dressed in a fancy sweater and denim jeans. He gave the students a blank expression, before finally speaking.

"My name is Andrew." The kid said. The entire class is silent.

"Andrew's from a place called, uhh..." He struggles to read a paper in his hands. "Ooter Spak...where the fuck is that at?"

"A ways." Andrew said.

Cartman observed the new kid. He was about his height, but was alot more lean, and kind of cute, not that he'd ever admit that. He was plotting how he'd bully the kid later when suddenly he felt something in his stomach. Butterflies?

He began to imagine pinning the new boy into a wall and touching him. Caressing his neck, feeling his smooth pale skin, and sucking those succulent lips-

 _What the fucking fuck!?_ Cartman screamed subconcsiously. _I'm not gay! I_ _ **know**_ _I'm not gay, why am I having these fantasies!?_ It was then that Cartman noticed that Andrew was sitting next to him. The fat boy's heart skipped a beat, as he felt himself drawn to staring at the kid's neck. He was sweating nervously as Mister Garrison carried on with his lesson. Butters was observing the scene, perplexed as to why Cartman was so fixated on the new new kid.

Kyle led Stan to his house, which was positoned next door to his own. He led the boy into his front door. He put his hand to Stan's head again.

"You're still hot dude." Kyle said. He saw Stan fumbling with his house keys, and simply took them and unlocked the door himself.

"Thanks," Stan said, leaning into Kyle. "I feel dizzy..."

"Then you definitely have what I had..." Kyle stated, not fazing Stan. He guided Stan into the house, closed the door, and proceeded to help the boy out of his jacket. Next was his grey tshirt. He was now shirtless. Kyle then led him by hand to the couch, where he laid the boy down gently.

"Thank you Kyle..." Stan huffed.

"I'm gonna get you some ice..." Kyle said, going into the kitchen. Once he got an ice pack, he returned to see Stan siting upright, reaching for the remote, with his other hand stuffed down his pants. Stan saw Kyle and removed his hand.

"Sorry, " Stan said, finally grabbing the remote and turning the television on. "Just an itch..." He snickered. Kyle returned with a chuckle, approaching him and puting the ice pack to his head. Stan groaned, closing his eyes.

"Does that feel better?" Kyle asked his friend. Stan nodded, leaning back and letting Kyle pat the ice pack all around his face and neck. Kyle kept this up for a while, before getting an idea. "Still hot?"

"Nah, that feels much better..." Stan sighed.

"Just hold this on your forhead until it gets numb." Kyle instructed. Stan followed, and held the ice pack to his skin.

"I guess you're paying me back for helping you yesterday huh?" Stan joked. Kyle giggled. He then walked to the kitchen. He quickly whipped up a hot bowl of chicken noodle soup, and met Stan back in the living room with a box of tissues also in hand.

"S-Stan?" Kyle said,

"Yeah?"

"Do you feel better?" Kyle asked.

"Yea, is that soup for me?" He asked with a grin.

"Good, and yes it's for you..." Kyle sat down beside Stan and began attempted to feed him.

"What's in it?" Stan asked.

"It's chicken noodle soup, with extra canned chicken just how you like it." Kyle said, as Stan opened his mouth to receive a spoonful of the soup.

"That's good!" Stan beamed, accepting another spoonful. Kyle smiled. "It is weird that you're feeding me though..."

"Wanna eat it yourself?" Kyle asked.

"Nah, I kinda like it..." Stan said. This was why Stan liked Kyle so much. He was always there for him, and never expected anything in return.

"Good..." Kyle smirked, he gave Stan a wink and the other boy laughed, punching Kyle's arm playfully.

"Stop that dude!" Stan laughed. Kyle giggled as he rose the spoon back to Stan's mouth. He accepted it and licked his lips.

"No but seriously," Stan said. "You make some _good_ soup!"

"Well thank you." Kyle said. He fed Stan until the bowl was empty, with just broth remaining. He set the bowl to the side, and sat beside Stan on the sofa. Stan looked over at his super best friend.

"So..." Stan began.

"What?" Kyle perked up. He looked like he was distracted. Stan cleared his throat.

"So are you _sure_ you saw Cartman... touching himself?" Stan asked.

"I said I _thought_ he was..." Kyle said. "But the more I replay that night in my head I pretty sure he was.." Kyle blushed.

"He might've been jerking off when we came over," Stan said. "It's pretty hard to stop once you've started..." He said, that only made Kyle blush further.

"I think he was touching himself..." Kyle said. He gulped. "...to me.." He said. Stan's expression froze.

"Uhh..." Stan was blank. He faked a cough in an attempt to clear the awkward silence, but to no avail. Kyle curled up on the couch. "Why do you think that?" Stan asked.

"Cuz he was staring at me the entire time..." Kyle said.

"Well he _could_ be gay..." Stan said. "Maybe that whole homphobe persona is just a cover..." He said.

"I dunno..." Kyle said. Stan noticed Kyle was scooting further from him. So, in an act of friendship, he crawled over to Kyle on the opposite end of the couch. He shook the other boy's shoulder.

"Wanna play COD?" He asked. Kyle looked over at him, and after blinking, gave him a smile.

"Sure," Kyle said, grinning. "But I get to be player one, I can't stand bottom screen..." He said. Stan nodded in agreement as Kyle got up to start up the xbox. Soon they were playing co-op, and enjoying each other's company. Stan didn't dare bring up the Cartman situation again that afternoon...

"Why were you gawking at Andrew?" Butters finally asked his fat friend at lunch. Cartman responded by choking on a bite of his corndog. He cleared his throat, and tried to think of an excuse besides, _I want to touch him._

"I-I was thinking of how I was gonna wedgie him on the flagpole," Cartman said, resurrecting bad memories in Butters head. "Unless you wanna take his place?"

"N-no thanks, last time you did that, I couldn't feel my wiener for a week!" Butters panicked.

"Where the fuck is Kyle?" Cartman finally said. "And Stan?"

"I heard Stan went home sick, dunno about Kyle though.." Butters said. For being so nervous all the time, Butters always seemed to hear the latest rumours.

"They're probably fucking." said the familiar monotone voice of Craig 'Motherfuckin' Tucker.

"Don't doubt it," Cartman answered back, before realizing that Craig was taking a seat at their table. "Uh, what the **fuck** are you doing sitting at the cool kids table?"

"Fuck off fatso," Craig said, shooting him the bird almost abscent-mindedly. "Token, Clyde, **and** Tweek are absent today, and a bunch of skanks took my normal table, so I'm sitting here whether you like it or not!" He shouted, without actually shouting. It was a Craigspeak shout.

"Fahn fahn..." Cartman said. He ate his food in an awkward silence. Then he decided to break said silence. "Did you hear about that ship that crashed at the skate park?"

"Yeah, I was there with Tweek and Clyde." Craig said. He shook his head. "After the thing crashed, they were complaining about headaches, so they went to the hospital overnight."

"Well no shit..." Cartman said. "Kahl got a headache and stuff too, and he Stan and Kinny were at that park when it happened... did you see them?"

"I didn't see Stan or Kyle, but I did see Kenny's head explode, like in _Scanners._.." Craig said nochalantly, as if it was a regular thing. "I didn't pay too much attention after that, I was too busy dragging Clyde and Tweek away."

"huh..." Cartman said. Butters looked on at Cartman, who had his head in his hand, thinking hard. He got up, tugging Butters' sleeve. "I gotta go to the bathroom." He said, before walking off. Butters looked around, trying to find an excuse to follow Eric. He looked at Craig.

"Do you want a snack?" Butters asked Craig.

"No thanks Butters," Craig said. "Why do you hang out with that dickhead?"

"I dunno," Butters said. "I guess it's cuz nobody else will hang out with me."

"Gimme your number Butters." Craig says, in less of an asking way and more of a demanding way. Butters pulled a pen out of his pocket and wrote his number down on a napkin, and pushed it over to Craig, who put the digits into his phone. Butters got up from his seat.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." He said, immediately cursing himself for not coming up with another excuse that didn't sound so suspicious. Craig didn't seem to notice, and instead continued to eat. Butters hastily made his way to the bathroom, and entered. He immediately saw Cartman standing by a stall. "Whatcha want Eric?"

"Shhh, Pip's in the stall." Cartman whispered. They could hear Pip peeing away in the stall. The stall opens after a flush, and Pip exits, and upon seeing the two boys, smiles.

"'Ello there chaps!" Pip beams.

"Fuck off Pip!" Cartman hisses. The british boy is unaffected by Cartman's rudeness, he simply washes his hands and leaves.

"So what do you want?" Butters asked, rather impatiently, very un-Butters.

"It's like I was saying!" Cartman said. "That spaceship must have something to do with what happened last night!" The fat boy said, and after a long silence, Butters sighed.

"I'm gonna go and finish my spaghetti before it gets cold." Butters said, leaving Cartman alone in the bathroom.

"Fuck you too Butters!" He cursed, knowing that Butters still thought he had the hots for Kyle. He didn't, he swore he didn't. It was only that night, excluding that new kid.

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. In came Andrew. He entered the bathroom and immediately saw Cartman. The boy smiled, and proceeded to the urinals. Cartman was leaning against the stall just adjacent of the urinal Andrew was using, and began to feel weird. He looked over at Andrew, who was facing forward, awaiting his own pee. Cartman gulped, and then decided he needed to pee too.

He gazed at Andrew's back, studying his posture. He handled himself kind of flaboyantly. Could he be gay? Cartman tore his gaze from the new kid and left the bathroom. Once out, he let out a frustrated grunt. Why was he gawking at boys? He just knew something was up...

Cartman avoided Butters for the remainder of the day, hoping his assumptions of his sexuality will fade with time. He kept to himself, all up until it was time to leave. Cartman decided to walk home, a strange decision for the normally lazy fat boy.

He needed to clear his head. He thought about going to Kenny's, but remembered that he apparently died last night, so he opted for the next option, Stan. He thought Stan was a douchebag, but he wasn't as bad as Kyle. At least Stan laughed at _some_ of his jokes. He approached the house and walked to the door, giving it three knocks. The door opened, and Cartman was surprised to see none other than the Jew boy himself, standing there.

"Cartman?" Kyle was surprised himself, and Cartman could've sworn he saw Kyle blush a little. "What are you doing here?" He asked, regaining his rude tone. Cartman huffed.

"Am I interrupting the fucking?" Cartman snickered evily. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Who is it?" Stan yelled from a distance.

"It's fatass!" Kyle shouted back. Cartman frowned.

"Why are _you_ here?" Cartman asked. "Either he's giving you dick or he's feeding you, and I know you don't need to eat any more..." Kyle rolled his eyes again.

"Coming from you Rosy O'Donald!" Kyle growled. "For your information, Stan was feeling sick, so I've been watching him." He said.

"Stan's a big boy Kahl.." Cartman said, brushing past Kyle and entering Stan's house like he owned the place. He saw Stan on the couch, wrapped in a blanket and looking rather pale. "You weren't kidding." Cartman snickered.

"Fuck off." Stan droned.

"Think he's got what you had last night?" Cartman asked.

"I think so." Stan and Kyle said almost unanimously.

"Speaking of which," Cartman said. "How are you okay?"

"I dunno..." Kyle said. He shrugged. "I just woke up this morning feeling better." He said.

"Well gee Doctor Kyle I just don't think sleep cures the flu." Cartman said.

"The flu?" Stan's eyes shot wide open.

"It's not the flu." Kyle said. "I think it may have something to do with that ship..."

"How?" Cartman was confused. It was as if everybody in South Park was blaming their problems on this ship, even him.

"I just feel like it can't be a coincidence, Stan and I get sick just after the ship crashed." He said, shaking his head. "It's just too weird."

"That's not the only thing that's weird..." Cartman mumbled.

"What?" Kyle poked.

"Nothing nothing." Cartman shut up. He looked over to see a paused game of COD. "got a third controller?" He asked. Kyle and Stan sighed, but they let the fat boy join them.

The session ended as usual, with Cartman calling everybody a cheater and hurling the controller onto the floor. Stan had a 'dummy' controller that he kept for Cartman to have his tantrums. Once the fat boy calmed down he left Stan and Kyle alone, heading home to eat dinner. Kyle shivered.

"What?" Stan asked, questioning why Kyle wore such an uncomfortable expression.

"He kept eyeing my neck the whole time..." Kyle said, covering his neck, before showing it to Stan. "Do I have a mole or something?" He asked. Stan giggled, and then began to laugh hysterically. Kyle almost thought he'd have to call 911 cuz Stan was turning so red from laughing so hard.

"Haha... Dude dude dude..." Stan said, wiping tears from his eyes. "Dude I think Cartman's in love with you!" With that Kyle's heart skipped a beat, both in disgust and another feeling. Butterflies?

 _Note: I wish I could add images to stories, cuz I'd show you my drawing of Andrew, the OC New New Kid. He is adorable, and would make a good match with any of the boys. I have him written as the strong silent type._

 _Thoughts? As usual I would love any reviews or constructive criticisms. Please fav, follow, and review. Love you all!_


	3. Homes For Lost Boys

_Pre-face: To be honest, I'm a little proud of the title of this story. Anyway, here's chapter 3, here we'll see an unexpected pairing, and one of my new favorite ships..._

 **PART 3:** **Homes For Lost Boys.**

Butters was pissed off, which was strange for the normally docile and submissive blonde. Eric was avoiding him, he couldn't find Kenny anywhere, his parents locked him out of the house and wouldn't be back for a week, and he had a splitting headache.

He sat on a bench near the basketball court. He saw a few boys enter the court and play ball. He recognized all of them. Tweek, Clyde, Token, and Craig. It was odd, seeing Craig at two significant points of his day. Right now he needed a place to crash and some tylenol, but he was too passive to ask that of somebody, so he just sat and waited. For what, he didn't know. What he did know was that he felt like shit.

Butters watched as Craig dunked over Token. Two surprises in one day. The tall white kid was whooping Token's ass at basketball. Clyde and Tweek were just there as decoration, this match was against Token and Craig. The game was rather intense, with curses and shoves exchanged between the two main players.

Surprise surprise, Craig motherfucking Tucker won the game, much to Token's dissappointment. Butters rooted for Craig the whole time, smiling and cheering rather loudly as the final goal was scored by the raven-haired boy. Butters immediately covered his mouth out of general embarassment. Token cursed, before shaking Craig's hand with a smile.

"Good game." Token feigned sportsmanship. Craig and Butters saw through it though.

"Ya good game be-yotch." Craig said in his signature monotone voice. Token frowned and left the court with Clyde and Tweek. Craig stood proudly and took a drink of his gatorade. He glanced over at the person he heard cheer for him moments ago. "Hey Butters." He waved.

"Oh h-hey Craig." Butters said rather nervously.

"Whatcha doin hangin around here?" He said, sitting at the bench with Butters. Butters inspected Craig's face for an alterior motive. He was used to being had by everybody he knew. He barely ever talked to Craig, and didn't know how he'd treat him. He didn't know what to expect with Craig Tucker. "Hello?"

"Hunh?" Butters had forgotten the question. Craig smirked. What? A smirk from Craig motherfuckin Tucker?

"I asked why you were hangin around here." He said, slower than before, in a joking way, not that you could decipher sarcasm with Craigspeak.

"Oh, I-I was just ch-chillin!" Butters peeped. Crag gave him that smirk again.

"No you're not." He stated. "Only middle-aged men go to the park to just 'chill', what's up?" He asked. Butters' ears grew hot. The blonde sighed.

"A bunch of things," Butters said, explaining his parents locking him out, his headache, and Eric ignoring him. "A bunch of stupid things, I-if you ask me."

"You don't need to wast time worrying about Cartman ignoring you, he's an asshat." Craig said. "As for the house situation, you can come crash at my place." He said. Butters then got all kinds of nervous.

"No th-that's okay..." Butters said, shifting in his seat, attempting to get up. "I'm already going to Kennys and-" He was stopped by a warm hand on his own. He looked down to see Craig's hand wrapped around his own trembling fingers. He was definitely nervous now.

"Dude, I'm offering you a warm house with clean water and wifi, and you're choosing the home-equivalent of Somalia?" He joked. "I have hot pockets.." He said, teasingly. Dammit, how did he know Butters liked Hot pockets?

"W-what kind?" He asked, raising an eyrbrow out of pure curiosity, though he was already sold.

"Ham and cheese." Craig smirked. _Dammit dammit_ , Butters thought, He even somehow knew that his favorite kind.

"Fine, I-I guess I can crash at your place." Butters said, smiling. Craig flashed that same half-smile back. Butters never saw a full smile on Craig's face before, and now he was determined to see just that.

They walked on to Craig's house, and entered. It immediately smelled like fresh laundry. In fact there was a load going in the dryer, Butters could hear it droning throughout the household. Craig led Butters into the laundry room, and opened the dryer, and pulled out an outfit, and gave it a sniff. Butters looked on with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Craig saw him staring.

"I like the smell of fresh laundry." He said, and Butters could've sworn on his mother's life he saw a blush on Craig's face.

"Me too." Butters agreed, subconcsiously giving Craig the okay to continue relishing in the afterglow of freshly dried clothes. He then handed the outfit to Butters. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"Butters," Craig said, looking at his feet. "Can I uhh, do your laundry?" He asked, not looking directly at Butters, who was confused. Then he caught on.

"So you want me to put these on?" Butters said.

"Yea, or you could go naked until your clothes are done.." Craig joked, but Butters didn't catch his sarcasm, and his face turned beet red. Craig saw the blond blush. "I'm kidding Butters..." He smiled. There it was, the mythical smile, and he hadn't even been trying.

"I-I knew th-that..." Butters stuttered. "Where's your bathroom?" He asked.

"Can't you just change right here?" Craig snickered. Once again, Butters didn't catch on to the joke.

"N-no I-I'd r-rather ch-change in-in th-the bathroom..." Butters was beginning to sound like Jimmy. Craig let out a laugh.

"You're too easy Butters," Craig said between breaths. "up that hall, first door on the right." He said. Butters ran off. He immediately found the bathroom and stripped like Superman. He put on the outfit, overalls, gross. It also had socks and a t-shirt, but said shirt was a size too small for his slightly rounded form, so he just decided to wear the main article of clothing plus the socks.

He noticed Craig had forgotten to include undewear in the outfit, and Butters didn't want to wear his current undies, for fear of being asked why his regular attire didn't include the underwear. He also didn't have the nerve to ask to borrow a pair from him. So he went commando.

Craig watched as Butters entered the laundry room, looking rather embarrassed to be in such a lame outfit. He handed Craig the bundle of clothes.

"Thanks Buttercup." Craig said nonchalantly.

"Hunh?" Butters perked, his innocent eyes gaping.

"Sorry, It just slipped" Craig said. He studied Butters for a moment. The blonde had filled out his body a bit. He had a bit of meat on his bones, probably taking after Cartman's eating habits. His cheeks were rounded, and his eyes were bright blue, and he had a light dust of freckles on his nose. It was almost as if Butters was... cute? "Wanna watch Red Racer?"

"Sure." Butters said, sweeping the whole 'buttercup' thing under the rug for now. The two boys made it up to Craig's room, and Butters noticed the lack of activity in the household. "Where is everybody?"

"Disneyland in Florida." Craig stated plainly.

"And you're not with them?"

"First of all, they're scattering ashes there, so it'd be morbid, second, I fucking hate Disneyland." He said. "It's nothing like it's advertised."

"I've never been." Butters admitted.

"Don't waste the money." Craig said, as he opened the door to his room. Butters followed him inside as he shut the door. He grabbed a bottle off of the nightstand and took out three pills, taking one and handing the other two to Butters. "Take these, it'll help the headache." He said.

"Thanks." Butters said, taking the two pills. "You got a headache too?"

"Yeah, I think somethin's goin around..." Craig said, placing his hands on his scalp. He then removed his hat and ruffled his hair. "I'm hoping the pill will help."

"Same here." Butters stared at Craig's hair longer than he should have. He had never seen Craig without his titular hat. He broke away as Craig took a seat on his bed. Butters just sat on the floor.

"You can sit with me up here, I'm not a _**registered**_ sex offender..." Craig joked. Butters giggled, getting better at detecting sarcasm in Craigspeak. He got up and crawled onto Craig's extremely soft bed.

"You must sleep like an baby." Butters commented, pushing his hand into the memory foam, leaving an imprint.

"I sleep like a log dude." Craig said. He turned the television on, and switched the channel until Red Racer was playing. He looked over Butters, who was on his stomach just in front of him. He admired his curviture. His ass seemed to be hugged by the overalls. Craig would wear those when he helped at the local farm as a summer job. He liked how he could get away with not wearing anything underneath them. He noticed Butters wasn't wearing a shirt underneath of the overalls, on accound of a nipple showing. Craig began to sweat at the thought of Butters being naked under those overalls.

"Hope you d-don't mind me asking, but do you got anything to drink?" Butters asked, tilting his head back to face Craig. The other boy choked on his own spit, and coughed roughly, as he looked at Butter's face. _What is happening to me_ , he thought to himself. Butters, of course, panicked. "S-sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine, uh, I got some mountain dew in my mini fridge over there." Craig said, pointing to the mini fridge in the corner of his room across from the bed. What was that? He never stuttered. Something weird was going on.

"Thanks!" Butters said, hopping off of the bed and going to the fridge and opening it. Craig watched his house guest closely, mainly drawing his gaze to Butters' ass again. Craig studied how the overalls looked on Butters. He could only think of one word to decribe it...

...sexy...

The blonde boy came back to the bed with two cans of Mountain Dew. He handed one to Craig, who was perplexed, having never been asked.

"I asked you like three times, but you just kept staring at me..." Butters said. With that, Craig blushed, turning away and pretending to look out the window. Butters was driving him crazy, and he didn't know why. "Ugh, this headache won't go away..." He whined, pressing his hand to his head.

"Lemme feel..." Craig said, turning back to Butters when he felt his complexion was back to normal. He put a hand up to Butters' forehead, and felt he was very warm. "dude you're burning up!" Craig said, as he put his can of Mountain Dew up to Butter's forehead. The blonde gasped at the cold. "Wait right here, I'll go get a fan, start drinking that soda, maybe it'll help you cool off." He said, getting off of the bed, and proceeding to the garage. Inside he found an old fan he saved from last summer. It was the middle of winter, so they had it stored away. Craig brought the fan up to his bedroom door, and opened it.

"Here Butters this should help cool you off..." Craig said. He set the fan up and turned it on high. He walked back to the bed, and sat next o Butters. The blonde boy resumed watching Red Racer, but Craig couldn't take his eyes off of him. It was those damn overalls. He hadn't meant to give him something so revealing.

"Craig?" Butters said, sounding rather annoyed.

"W-what?" Craig stuttered again.

"Well golly I said your name three times..." Butters said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine.." Craig said, looking away.

"Okay..." Butters said, rubbing his knuckles together. "Why are you being so nice to me?" That caught Craig off guard. He looked over at the blonde boy in confusion.

"What?"

"Y'know you're not exactly known for your compassion..." Butters stated rather bluntly.

"Well I..." Craig stopped mid-sentence. He swallowed. "You just don't deserve all the shit you get from everyone else.." Craig finally said.

"What do you mean?" Butters asked, flashing that naive look.

"You know **exactly** what I'm talking about. Stan and Kyle are douches to you, and don't get me started on fatass!" Craig balled his hands into fists and and punched a pillow.

"Wow..." Butters gasped. "I didn't know you cared about me that much." The blonde boy was now blushing. It was Craigs turn to blush now. He looked away.

"No, I j-just thought I'd cut you some slack." Craig attempted a lie, but Butters saw through it. Craig felt a hand on his arm.

"Shut up..." Butters said. Craig raised an eyebrow. With that Butters kissed him. It was just a little peck on the cheek, but Craig went full crimson, and cowered in his pillow. Butters giggled. "Craig Tucker, blushing?" He joked.

"What's up with you?!" Craig shot. "You're usually the nervous one..."

"I dunno," Butters admitted. "But I think I like being the one to make **you** nervous." Butters grinned.

"Well stop it.." Craig whined.

"You're also acting weird..." Butters pointed out. Craig acknowledged this. He was usually really hard to sway, let alone to woo. It was almost as if he...

...no that couldn't be...

"You have to go..." Craig said, sitting up and placing his hands over his face. He felt terrible, but he couldn't take much more of this.

"Why?" Butters said, there was a touch of sadness in his voice. "What'd I do?" He asked, placing a hand on Craig's shoulder. Craig recoiled, and hopped off of the bed.

"You kissed me dude!" Craig shouted at Butters. "That's not cool!"

"But I thought you were gay..." Butters said, lowering his head in shame.

"I am... "Craig said. "but just because I'm gay doesn't mean you can just kiss me out of nowhere!"

"Gosh, I'm sorry," Butters said, rubbing his knuckles together. "Is it because you and Tweek are still together?" Craig remained silent for a minute, ultimately deciding that he could trust Butters enough to let him in on a secret.

"We never were.." Craig admitted. He sat on the floor putting his head in his hands and letting out a shaky breath. "We pretended to be."

"Why?" Butters asked.

"Because," Craig paused. "Because we didn't want to be alone." Craig said, curling into the fetal position. Butters got off of the bed and approached Craig, hugging him from behind. Craig accepted the embrace, liking the feel of Butters' warmth against his back.

"You don't have to be alone Craig..." Butters said. Craig felt the other boy's hands begin to massage his neck. The raven-haired boy relaxed under Butters' touch. He had to admit, Butters certainly had a way with his hands. "I can be with you." Butters whispered in Craig's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Oh no..." Craig said. He then turned around and grabbed Butters by the shoulders. He pressed his face against Butters' who stared at him with gaping blue eyes. "If we're gonna do this, I'm the dom, you're the sub."

"Sub?" He responded with those innocent eyes.

"Yeah, sub, like submissive.." Craig explained. "You are very passive and soft, so you're the sub." He said.

"What about you?" Butters asked.

"I have a strong personality, so I'm the Dom, or dominant one." He said. "It just makes sense that way." Craig added. Butters rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say." Butters said, giving Craig another kiss. "Can we get back to just watching Red Racer?" Craig sighed.

"Don't you wanna fool around or something?" Craig asked, his face growing red. "So we can kinda cement this thing..." He said.

"Not yet..." Butters giggled. "I still have a headache, besides I'm more of a cuddler." Butters said. With that he crawled into Craig's lap, placing himself in a circle of Craig. Said boy smiled and pet Butters' golden locks, as their show resumed.

oOo

 _Dude I think Cartman's in love with you!_ That sentence stuck in Kyle's ears like the _Sexual Harassment Panda_ song. He just couldn't stop thinking about it, as he walked home in a metaphorical stupor. He was at a loss as to how he should feel as such a prospect. Kyle always believed he was gay, seeing as how he never took much interest in girls, and when he did, it never advanced past the novelty stage.

"Excuse me?" A meek voice said from behind Kyle. He turned to see a boy who he wasn't familiar with.

"Y-yea?" Was all that Kyle could say. He studied this boy, who had semi-long brown hair, coupled with blue eyes that seemed to almost glow in the evening.

"Do you know where uhh..." He studied a paper he held in his hand. " _Kyle Broflovski_ might live?" He asked. Kyle pointed to himself.

"That's me..." Kyle said.

"Oh good..." The boy sighed. "My name is Andrew, I'm new here." The boy, now named Andrew, said, holding out his hand, which Kyle shook with a smile.

"Why are you looking for me?" Kyle asked. Andrew displayed the piece of paper he had in his hand.

"I found this in the hallway at school," He said, handing Kyle the paper, a biology worksheet. "It looked like homework." He said. Kyle took the sheet and inspected it further. Turns out is was an assignment from yesterday that he had already had graded. Nonetheless, Kyle appreciated the gesture, and decided to lie.

"Oh wow thanks." Kyle said, beaming.

"No problem," Andrew said. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said, walking off. Kyle blinked.

"No wait!" Kyle said. Andrew turned.

"Whatcha need?" He asked.

"I don't need anything," Kyle said. "But I think _you_ need something." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Andrew asked, his head tilted.

"I think you deserve some hot soup and a ride home for your troubles." Kyle said, smiling. Andrew's eyes gaped wide.

"You don't have to do that," Andrew said, waving his hands. "I just live down the road."

"I insist," Kyle said. "I've been told I make a good bowl of chicken noodle." He said, patting the boy's back. Andrew smiled.

"I guess I could," Andrew said. "Where do you live?" He asked.

"This house." Kyle gestured to the house the two were standing in front of.

"So I was close huh?" Andrew joked.

"Yeah, pretty close." Kyle laughed. The two boys walked up to Kyle's house. Kyle opened the door and walked in. He immediately noticed that it was dark, which was strange. "Mom?" Kyle called out. No answer. Kyle turned the lights on, with the aid of his phone's flashlight.

"Are your parents not home?" Andrew asked.

"I guess not..." Kyle said. "They didn't even tell me they were leaving." He sighed, tossing his backpack onto the couch, and gesturing Andrew to follow him. He followed Kyle into his kitchen.

"You got a nice kitchen." Andrew said. Kyle snickerd at the comment. He could tell Andrew was nervous, and attempting to break the ice. He played along.

"Thanks." He said, as he fired up the gas stove and laid out his ingredients. They had some spare chicken from last night's dinner, so he decided to use that for the soup. He let the noodles cook, as he sat at the table, gesturing Andrew to do the same. The boy sat down across from Kyle. "So, are you new to South Park?" Kyle asked, throwing him a bone.

"Yeah." Andrew said, rubbing his hands together, almost like Butters' knuckle rubbing.

"I was taking care of a sick friend of mine today." Kyle said. "That's why I wasn't at school." He then added. "Speaking of which, how was it?"

"It was okay." Andrew said.

"Did Cartman give you any crap?" Kyle asked. Andrew gave him a confused look. "He's the fat kid who calls everybody a fag." He said.

"Him?" Andrew remembered the fat boy he sat next to in class that day. "No he was pretty quiet but..."

"But what?" Kyle said. "What did he do?"

"N-nothing, he just kept staring at me." Andrew said. Kyle squinted, before getting up to stir the noodles. He was using fettuccine noodles, since those were Stan's favorite, he figured Andrew would like them too. He chopped the chicken into small shapes resembling cubes, and then drained the noodles, before dumping them into a pot of hot broth. He stirred and turned off the stove.

"Hope you're hungry." Kyle said as he set a bowl of piping hot soup in front of Andrew. The boy looked down and gulped upon seeing the dish.

"Looks good." Andrew said.

"Well It tastes better..." Kyle said, eating a spoonful himself. Andrew slowly blew on his own spoon, before taking a bite. He beamed.

"It _is_ good!" He said, smiling at Kyle. Kyle couldn't help but smile back. This boy was kind of attractive to Kyle. He could see his hair more clearly under flourescent lighting, it was a crisp brown, with a hint of red. His skin was a clear pink color, complimenting his eyes nicely. Speaking of his eyes, Kyle was getting lost in them. They were an icy blue that hinted to some innocence, which was a sight for sore eyes(excuse the pun) in South Park.

"Thanks." Kyle seemed to glow at the appreciation for his cooking. He didn't consider himself much of a cook, he left that title to the recently deceased Kenny McCormick. That boy could turn normally useless ingredients into a meal for four with little to no effort. Kyle must've gotten his own knack for cooking from his mother Sheila, who, among her more deplorable features, was a good cook.

"So where you from?" Andrew asked awkwardly. Kyle held back a laugh.

"Here, born and raised." Kyle said. He then sighed. "Not something I'm necessarily _proud_ to say. How about you?" He posed. Andrew then looked to grow uncomfortable.

"It's some place far away..." He said, rubbing his hands. "It's called Ooter Spak..." He paused, awaiting Kyle's response. The red-haired Jewish boy just tilted his head.

"Never heard of it." Kyle said.

"Uh didn't think you would have," Andrew said. "That place was so small, it didn't even have a newspaper." He said. Kyle laughed at what sounded like a joke.

"That's funny," Kyle said. "I'm just glad that there's a town smaller than South Park, no offense." He said.

"None taken, it sucked." Andrew said. The two boys then laughed together. Kyle was growing to like Andrew.

"So you here with family?" Kyle asked.

"Not really."

"What do you mean 'not really'?" Kyle prodded.

"I'm here by myself." Andrew said.

"What?!" Kyle was shocked. "Do your parents know?!"

"My parents are dead." Andrew said. Kyle gasped.

"I'm sorry." Kyle said. "Do you have a place to stay?" He asked.

"I was about to head up into town to rent an apartment." He said. Kyle gasped again.

"Nuh uh, you aren't staying in those sleezy apartments!" Kyle said, putting his foot down. "You can stay with me." He said. Andrew shook his head.

"No I can afford it..." He said, producing a banded roll of money from his pocket. Kyle ignored the large amount of money, and pointed at Andrew like a grandma.

"Andrew, you are **not** staying in those apartments." Kyle said, using his mom-voice. Andrew recoiled and blinked. Kyle noticed the lights in the kitchen turned off for a second. "You're staying here."

"Okay okay," Andrew said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'll stay here if you're parents are okay with it." He said.

"Knowing them, they won't be home till tomorrow anyway." Kyle said. "Besides I won't let them kick you out." He said. Kyle noticed Andrew had barely touched his soup. "Did you not like it?"

"No it was good." Andrew said. "I'm just not used to eating so much that's all." He said. _Oh my god,_ Kyle thought. _It's like another Kenny._

"That's okay." Kyle said, taking Andrew's bowl and placing a lid over it. He put the bowl in the fridge. "You can always finish it tomorrow." He said.

"Thanks Kyle." Andrew smiled. Kyle responded with the same.

"No problem," Kyle took his empty bowl and put it in the sink. "Let's go up to my room." He said. Andrew nodded and followed Kyle on up the stairs...

 _Afterword: I'm sorry this is going so slow. I've been dealing with alot of emotional stress as of late._

 _Real talk: I recently lost my puppy, and I'm afraid it's affecting my writing...I'm beginning to second-guess myself. I've also noticed a trend. Crybabies seems to be my most favorited story. Now that it's over, It seems as if this story is not hitting the same chords with you guys. Please, if this story is missing some character, or needs a push in the right direction, don't be afraid to give that push by leaving an honest review._

 _Please fav, follow, and review. I love you all._


End file.
